Til The End
by lilyrose284
Summary: Kimberly has gone missing from Tommy. What will happen when Tommy finds her and sees the truth? What about JoAnn and her baby? Will all survive the tradegy ahead? Ch 3 up! Enjoy!
1. The Hardest Thing

**TIL THE END**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongsDisney, Saban, everyone in production, but not me, darn it, why couldn't I be lucky:(_

_It is the **LAST **story to the trilogy, aren't ya excited! Thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement. I really appreciate it all! You guys are superb! This is to my girl, Mili, having wanted this for the longest. Well, here you go, girl!_

_  
Summary: Kimberly has gone missing from Tommy. She has disappeared, leaving David along with everyone wondering she has gone to. Will Tommy find her and find out the truth? What about JoAnn and the baby? Do they survive the hardship ahead? And what happens when an old friend comes to town? All that and more, so enough of the delay and get to reading!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Hardest Thing**

After her final opening act in London, England, Kimberly packed her things up and disappeared. No one had any idea where she was. By the time Tommy made it back up to Kim's room in the hospital, she was gone. He had thought to give her the night and next morning alone, before he would try back again. He pulled back the curtains and was surprised to see another person there.

"Where is my fiancee?" Tommy asked a nurse walking around. She had been there last night.

"Oh, she checked herself out the hospital hours ago, sir."

"Why didn't anymore call me!"

"I'm sorry sir, she requested you not to be informed. She left with that man that was with her." Tommy rushed to the phone. Kimberly lifted her cell phone and found it was Tommy. She simply closed it down.

"I need a new cell phone," she said in the limo with David. They were on their way to the airport. Kimberly wanted to get out of this country as soon as possible. Tommy was able to get a leave from his dig and go up to London. However, he couldn't get back to Kimberly and after her final show, she left, leaving David, her parents, her friends, all wondering where the famous singer disappeared.

_I've made up my mind  
__There is no turning back  
__It's the hardest thing  
__I'll ever have to lie  
__To show no emotion _

Kimberly's grandmother brought in a tray of breakfast. Her favorite granddaughter laid in her bed, where she had been since she arrived late night from England 2 days ago. Kimberly's grandparents on her mother's side stayed in Ireland, in their small castle home in the country. Kimberly loved this place, ever since she was a little girl. She would pretend to be the princess of the castle when she visited.

"Tommy called here again. As did your mother and father, Aisha, David, everyone is really worried."

"I don't want anyone to know where I am, Gama. Please, respect that."

"I do, babygirl, I do, but these people are your family and friends and they are sooo worried about you." Kim's grandmother set the tray on the nightstand.

"I'll send an email to everyone, I just don't want move for a while."

"And your baby, do you think he/she would appreciate Mommy being a stubborn brat."

"He or she is simply an embryo, size of a eyelash, you told me you wouldn't push, Gama. You said you would allow me to stay here with you and papa until I am ready to go."

"And you are welcomed here for as long as you want, you know that. But my daughter is extremely worried about her only little girl and that is not right."

"I said I would call them, so leave me alone!"

"You will not take that tone with your Gama, little lady," Kim's papa said standing in the doorway. "We all are very worried about you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you both for being such a pain in the ass." Her papa came and sat on the bed as Kimberly started to cry.

"You wouldn't be a true O'Brien unless you weren't a pain the ass." Kim laughed through her tears as her grandfather hugged her.

"I just want to make sure you and that baby is okay."

"We are, we will be." Kim kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Because we have you two." She hugged both of them.

* * *

David found out from Kim's mother that Kimberly was doing fine with her grandparents in Ireland, about a monthafter Kim's last performance. He wasn't happy that she left him like that. No calls, not even a letter to explain herself. David dropped every business he had and flew out to Ireland to try and convince his star singer to come back to the States and get back on the music scene. Kimberly was out in the garden with her grandmother when a limo pulled up. 

"Who in the world?" Kimberly pulled her gloves off and lifted her sunglasses.

"David?"

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

"How did you find me!"

"Your mother!"

"You wasted a trip, I'm not coming back. Not now. I'm not ready."

"I have been working on setting up shows for you back in the States, you have to come back!"

"David, I quit. I'm pregnant now and I need to think about my baby now."

"You can sing and still be pregnant!"

"I can't...I won't go mainstream again, not being pregnant. All that stress is not good on the baby and I won't endanger my child."

"Fine. We won't do so much..."

"David, no! You need to move on."

"I have a contract and you are obligated to..."

"That was before I was pregnant okay."

"I know this break-up was hard, especially since you deeply love him, but to waste your career like this is a major mistake. You know that."

"My career is over with David! I have a child now to think about! No myself!"

"You are using this child as an excuse to stay away from him! What happens when he finds out and finds you with his child, a child he thought was dead! And that you lied to him!"

"Go to hell!"

"Kimberly.."

"Leave now!"

"Fine. You may not care about your career and your band, but just remember this was your dream that you are throwing away." He left. Kimberly sighed and turned to her grandmother.

"You lied to him?"

"I don't need this too, Gama," Kimberly said.

"He doesn't know you are pregnant with his child!"

"He thinks I lost it in the accident."

"Why?"

"Because I made him believe that."

"Why?"

"Because he going to have a child with another woman and she needs him!"

"You need him. And he loves you!"

"Well, love sometimes isn'tenough!"

"Love is always enough!"

"Not with this time, Gama." Kimberly walked back inside her. "Not this time."

* * *

Tommy had left several messages, still on her cell phone. Kimberly just didn't seem to care about the world, she just wanted to simply waste away. Life and living just didn't mattered right now to her. Only thing that keeps her alive is for her baby, she knew the baby deserved more in life than this, but right now, she just got into bed and cried the days away.

Tommy had found out, after 2 months, Kimberly was back in California performing again. Somehow, David had convinced her to come back and keep on singing. Though the shows were the mainstream as the worldwind tour, she keep to same shows, started out on East coast, before coming home to California. Kimberly and her band was performing again at the Gig. Tommy knew deep down that he loved her more than he could love another person, after many phone calls and letters to her parents, he finally got hold of Kim's grandmother. She decided to intervene and wrote Tommy a letter. He received a letter from Kim's grandmother secretly telling him Kimberly would be going back to America to sing again. She gave him a list of performances. JoAnn wasn't happy to find him going back to Kimberly. She was a little over 6-months along now, with a baby girl. Tommy was very happy to find that out and couldn't wait to hold his little girl, but his heart, the one he loves is back and he won't go any longer without her in his life.

It was about 11am, Kimberly was tuning with the band. Early practice before the show. He walked in and saw a pregnant woman singing. Her swollen belly was the first thing Tommy's eyes locked onto. He couldn't believe she lied to him. She actually lied to him and was going to hide the fact that she was carrying his child. Kimberly was in a lavender tunic with white skirt and black platforms. After the short practice of the show, Tommy sneaked into the backstage room. Kimberly was in the room looking over some lists of song when she felt Tommy's presence. A kick from her stomach caused her to look up. She realized the kick was because of Tommy's presence. Kimberly dropped the papers from her hands as she saw Tommy. Her breath held in her throat as she gasped. David and Larry came into the room and found the two standing there looking at each other.

"What the fuck are you.."

"David, please give us a minute," Kimberly said quickly. She went to the door and tried to shove them out "I'll be fine." She went to close the door, when David's hand stopped her.

"You call me if he.."

"I'll be fine, David. Really, okay." David nodded. Kimberly closed the door and turned to Tommy.

"You lied to me."

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
__This is wrong _

_And baby it's killing me  
__It's killing you _

_But both of us trying to be strong _

"I had to."

"You're carrying MY child!" Tommy said holding her shoulders.

"You're going to have one with JoAnn. Why care about us?"

"Because, it's mine, Kimberly. We created this out of love. How could you lie to me like that! You are carrying my baby...I..!"

"No, not yours, this baby is mine. Not yours, Tommy. I will raise my child alone.. I don't nee.."

"Not without me."

"Yes, without you, Tommy! Go to JoAnn and your baby. Leave us alone! If you love me, like you said, then you should just go. Just go." He shook his head. She went to push him toward the door.

"NO! I won't."

"I don't love you!" She screamed pushing his hands away. "I don't love you!"

"Liar." Tears rolling down her face. She shook her head.

"No."

_It's the hardest thing  
__I'll ever have to do  
__To look you in the eye _

_And tell you I don't love you _

_I can't let you see  
What you mean to me_

"Why are you complicating things? This way, you can have your family with JoAnn and I won't come between it. We just want you to be happy! I want you happy!" She punched his chest as he tried to hug her.

"I was happy with you!" He went to her. "I won't lose you again. JoAnn understand that I will only love you...and.. and now our baby."

"Because of me, she could have died and so could have your baby."

"No, they are doing great. JoAnn is fine, our baby, my little girl is healthy."

"Little girl?"

"Yea, JoAnn is having a girl. Healthy baby girl and I can't wait, but I won't denied my heart Beautiful. I'm not doing it anymore. I want you."

"I.."

"I want to be with you...any now, I want to be with our baby."

"Tommy, it's babies."

"Babies?"

"Twins." His hand went to her stomach. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Twins?" He smiled. They kissed. He bent down on his knees infront of her stomach. He kissed her stomach. Kimberly giggled as he started talking.

"Hey, how's it going in there? Just you wait, we're going to spoil you guys soo much." Tommy got up and kissed her again. "Twins." She nodded. "Oh, you make me so happy."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you, shrimp!" She slapped his chest. "We should get married." Kimberly smiled.

"Never done that before," Kimberly said.

"Oh.." She grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach. "They just started today. It's never been this strong until today." He felt as his babies were lightly punching and kicking away. "Twins usually don't start this early, I guess they felt their daddy near." She giggled as Tommy made faces and baby noises to her stomach. He felt a stronger hit.

"Wow. That's a good hit. They are going to be great karate boys?"

"Boys?"

"Yeah, they're going to be boys."

"No, girls."

"Let's let the doctor tell us."

"No! I want to be surprised."

"Kimberly!"

"Tommy! I haven't known now. I think I can handle another 4/5." His hands caressed her stomach.

"This is so different."

"Different from what?"

"That way I was feeling with JoAnn. I mean, don't get me wrong. I can't wait for my daughter, but this is...truly amazing. This time, it's.."

"I don't want her apart from us. She needs you, Tommy. Your baby and JoAnn needs you."

"I know. You have too much of a heart to let me forget about them."

"I won't quit singing until I have the babies either..."

"But you need to cut back on performing. I won't have my future wife putting herself in any stress."

"Future wife?"

"Yes, I will marry you, and soon."

"And what's makes you think I want to marry you so soon, Mr. Thomas James Oliver?"

"Because, I know you."

"Oh, you do."

"Yes, we are getting married soon."

"I think I will really love that." Tommy kissed her again, and they walked out together holding hands.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Tommy was moving Kim's things into his new house. He had brought the home since he was finishing college and knew he wanted a nice urban home raise his daughter in. Tommy wanted to continue his field working on dig excurations, but eventually, wanted to become a teacher. Kimberly loved the house, with the perfect backyard and pool. From the first moment, she walked into the doors, she fell in love with it. It was perfect for a family. Just perfect. Kimberly was struggling with her khaki pants. Tommy came in and found her. Tommy laughed. 

"It's not funny!" He went to her.

"Well, my boys need a little more room." Tommy said holding her stomach.

"Oh, you know that I will be cursing you in that delivery room if these baby are over 6 pounds."

"Oh, you'll be cursing me out if they are 4."

"Damn straight! Now, help me!" After 10 minutes, Tommy stepped back.

"I think those should go in the post-labor pile, because there is no way you are getting those zipped."

"AHHH, I hate this!" She threw them down. She put on her green tank with flyaway back. It was more comfortable because the back being open left room for her stomach. She grabbed some blue denim shorts that were actually Tommy's shorts.

"So, what's on the list today?"

"Well, we still need to figure out what color the nursery will be."

"Haven't we fought enough with that?"

"Come on, Tom." She held his face and kissed at him.

"Kimberly, I told you. They're boys. Blue, green, manly colors." "

HA! And what if it's one boy, one girl!"

"Then we'll add a little pink and purple."

"Why not just a rainbow of colors?"

"What do we want? Gay children!"

"TOMMY!" She threw a pillow at him. They were fixing their bed.

"Wha.."

"You are ridiculous. I love the rainbow."

"You are a beautiful woman, and a painter. Of course you love the rainbow." Kimberly sat down after bending down to pick up a pillow. "What's wrong?" He said coming to her side.

"My back." He lifted her legs to the bed. Kimberly smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, can you hand me my vitamins, with some pickles..oh and some wafers." He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, honey." They kissed.

* * *

They went to the paint shop. Once they got back around noon, Tommy had a message on the phone. It was from Jason.They both listened in. 

_"Hey, bro, it's me, Jason. Gonna be in town for the next few weeks, I don't know. Maybe a hell of a lot more. So I was just wondering if you want to get together today or tomorow. Whatever. Call me at--"_

Kimberly smiled. "Wow, haven't seen him in ages. Let me see when did I see Jason last? Since the show," Kimberly said. Tommy called Jason back. They set up a lunch date, Tommy told him he had 2 surprises for him. They met around 1pm. Jason nearly fell out of his chair to see his long time best friend pregnant and holding hands with Tommy.

"When did this happen again! I thought you were still vanished!" Tommy and Jason hugged.

"She has reappeared." Jason touched Kimberly's belly then hugged her. "How have you been, bro?"

"Good good! Look at Mrs. Thing!" He hugged her again. He could still pick her up with ease. "I've missed ya, Kim. I was so worried about you, lil sis."

"I'm sorry for that."

"But you are here now. And pregnant, wow! You are pregnant? How did that happen?" Kim laughed.

"A little bit of yea and uh huh." Jason laughed at Kimberly.

"I think Jason knows the mechanics of baby making, Beautiful."

"You sure as hell love it," Kimberly said as Tommy held her chair out. Kimberly sat down.

"What I meant is, when Tommy last called me, crying like a baby, he said you lost the baby."

"Yea, that's a long story, so sit and I'll explain that." Jason nodded and sat down. Tommy pulled up another chair.

"Now let's eat," Kimberly said picking up a menus after she finished the story.

"Little demanding, aren't ya."

"It's the hormones, man. Trust me, I have learned 2 things in the least weeks. Never be in the path of pregnant woman's cravings and never disagree with Kimberly." Jason smiled.

"Thanks for the tip, bro." Kimberly laughed and kissed Tommy's cheek. They ordered lunch.

"So, where are you staying?"

"Hotel on Sunset."

"No, no, you can't do that. You are welcome with us, bro," Tommy said.

"Nah, don't want to get in the way of couple's bliss."

"Couples bliss?" Kimberly asked.

"Walking in you two..doing your..."

"AS IF!" Kim slapped Jason on the chest. Jason laughed.

"No way, Jason. We have a spare room." Tommy and Kim's new house had 4 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Tommy took one room already set up for the twins and JoAnn's baby, when she is born. "You have to stay with us."

"You better," Kim said.

"Kimberly..." Jason tried to talk his way out of it.

"Remember those rules, bro."

"Okay, okay. I will."

"I feel up for shopping, don't you?" Tommy groaned.

"Shopping?" Kim smiled.

* * *

Tommy was helping Jason carrying all the things Kimberly brought on her shopping spree. 

"You know, this is ridiculous," Tommy said putting the multiple bags in the room.

"Yeah, girl. What all did you get?"

"Lots of baby things. We're going to have twins, so that means twice as much."

"Yeah, well, we're going to be broke before they get here."

"No, we won't! I have so much money put away for them, plus my album is selling great, David told me."

"Yes, I heard about that." Kimberly went into her closet.

"Here you go. I was going to mail it to you, but.."

"Oh cool. Ms. Kimberly Ann Hart's new CD."

"And not the last," Tommy said as he hugged her.

"So, what are doing to do tonight?"

"Well, I gotta get to bed pretty early, searching for another dojo site."

"Oh, really man."

"That's awesome, Jason. Hey, Tommy, maybe you can help."

"Sure."

"Actually I was hoping to join up with you, you know. Jason and Tommy dojo. We always had that dream to start a dojo together."

"Well, Tommy isn't into teaching karate anymore, he wants to be a science teacher."

"What!" Jason said looking at him.

"I know, scary huh?" Kimberly asked putting away another bag. "I thought so too."

"Actually, I was thinking about going back, after I get my degree, you know, do some side work at a dojo. I really miss teaching karate." Kimberly smiled. They kissed.

"Man, I remember how you two were always kissing when you think no one was watching."

"Yeah, I guess, we knew it, huh."

"I know I did, I always had this attraction to you, even back then," Tommy said.

"Me too," Kimberly said smiling.

After putting away most of the bags, Kimberly was resting and eating. "How much a day does she eat bro?"

Too much." Jason laughed at Tommy's remark.

"Hahah, big boys! You think it's funny. I would love to see you two pregnant."

"We were blessed never to have to experience that." Kimberly threw her apple at Jason.

"What the hell is that?" Jason asked as Kimberly made her plate. Kimberly had apple marshmallow mush, peanut butter, and hot dogs.

"You know, the doctor told you to eat healthy."

"Ah, what does she know?" Kimberly bite into her hot dog. She put peanut butter on it.

"Ewwck." Jason said. He made another face as Kimberly feed Tommy some marshmallow mush.

"Man, cravings that strong." Tommy made more microwaved marshmallow apples for her.

"Will you have room for dinner?"

"Ahh, she'll have plenty of room for that."

"Don't make me flatten you two!" Tommy laughed and sat on the couch with her. Tommy sat at her feet, massaging them. Jason was watching tv. Kimberly fell asleep, after finishing most of the food. Tommy lifted her from the couch, and carried her upstairs. He covered her up and left her alone.

_Reviews always welcome!_

_:P_


	2. Sometimes Games We Play End in Tragedy

**TIL THE END**

_Enjoy!_

_and Review Please!_

_:P_

**Chapter 2: Sometimes The Games We Play End in Tragedy**

Tommy sat down watching tv for a while with Jason. Jason looked up at Tommy during a commerical break.

"So, when are you two getting married?"

"Soon, I hope. Before the babies are born, I would like that."

"That's fast? I didn't see a ring." Tommy smiled. He got up and went into the hall closet. He returned with a box and opened it. Jason saw a pink diamond engagement ring white diamonds surrounding the huge diamond.

"What a minute, that's different from the last one?"

"Yea, I changed that one. I mean, white diamond is always used, Kim will love this pink diamond more," Tommy said looking at the ring.

"She'll love anything you give her, bro."

"I know," Tommy said closing the box.

"Does she know?"

"No idea. She thinks I'm waiting until after the babies are born, but.."

"When do you plan of asking?" Jason asked.

"Tonight at dinner."

"Oh, fancy restaurant and ring thingy..." Tommy tossed a pillow at Jason. He caught it and tossed it. "HEY! Not that it isn't romantic."

"Yep."

"She'll love it."

"Worth every penny."

"Man, how much was it."

"Around a gran, only because I want to best for her."

"You really love her, huh?"

"Yep, I really do. So when do you plan on making this leap?" Tommy asked.

"Gotta find the right girl, first. Which is the trick."

"Ahh, she's out there."

"I hope so. I mean don't get me wrong, I love playing the hot and sexy bachelor. But I can't help but love what I see with you two. The love in your eyes for her and what I see when you are with her. I know that's special and I know I want it too."

"You'll get bro, one day. I know it."

"One day."

* * *

Around 6pm, Kimberly came down. 

"Well, sleeping beauty is up."

"Mmmmm, yeah, well, can't sleep my days away."

"Rest is good for you, though," Tommy said pulling her into his lap. He patted her stomach. "My boys need..."

"Girls!"

"Boys!"

"Girls!"

"Boys!"

"Girls!"

"Time-out!" Jason said, knowing this battle would go on a while.

"Girls."

"Ha!" Kimberly got up. She got some OJ.

"Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Jason?" "Uh, hand me a pop."

"Pop it is." Kimberly handed him a drink. Kimberly was sipping her juice. She sat back down on Tommy's lap.

"You feel up for a night on the town?"

"Sure, we've been in this place for the past few days, why not. Where to?"

"Oh, I have reservation for this nice place."

"Jason, you can join us if you want," Tommy said, however giving him the face 'you better not say yes to that'. Jason clearly knew that face. "Nah, I really gotta check the papers for openings, and maybe look for a place of my own in the city."

"You are welcome here as long as you want."

"Thanks, but if I plan on living here, I need to find my own crib, at least when the honeys come around." Kimberly tossed a pillow at him.

"What honeys!"

"You'll see. Once they all know the Daddy Mac Jase is in town, it's going to be crazy." Tommy and Kimberly laughed.

"Cocky!"

"Thanks."

"So, should I dress, sexy or casual."

"You know you are sexy to me in a plastic bag."

"Ahh, great answer," Kimberly said as she kissed him.

"Good one, bro!" Kimberly shot him an evil glare.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for something sexy." Kimberly got up. He pulled her down for another kiss.

'"It's at 715, so hurry up."

"Ahh, I'm a woman! I have to take my time."

"Not too long, Beautiful. Okay, 30 minutes tops."

"Yadda yadda." She went upstairs.

After 10 minutes of searching, Kimberly went to shower. Tommy showered after her and got ready faster. Kimberly was still in her robe, with stockings and black high chunky-heeled. She finished her hair, and was putting on her earrings.

"It's 650, you know."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, okay!" She looking in her closet. Tommy sat on the bed. He watched her pull dress after dress. She tried on 5 dresses, not liking any one of them.

"Just pick something!"

"Hello! I have to look good, and it's not that simple with this tummy." She pulled out another dress, yellow. She tossed it aside. Tommy smiled.

"Kimberly..." She looked at him. After sighing, she grabbed a black cap sleeved scoopneck off the shoulder dress with metallic mesh front bodice. She put it on. Tommy was at her side, as she finished up herself. He kissed her cheek, just after she sprayed a little perfume on. "Let's go."

"Okay." She grabbed her purse. Jason was looking through the paper in the kitchen.

"Wow, Kimberly, don't you look pretty."

"And me?"

"You're okay."

"Thanks, bro."

"You two have fun." Tommy grabbed their coats. He sneaked the little box into his pocket. Jason smiled as they left.

"Those two are perfect for each other." He flipped the page.

* * *

They arrived to the restaurant. 

"This is nice, Tommy. What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"You must have done something wrong, what other reason would you want to take me out?"

"So, a guy has to have done something wrong to take his girl out for a nice night?"

"Yes!"

"Ha. I just wanted to spend time with beautiful, beautiful pregnant wife."

"Future wife." They kissed. She smiled. After eating, they stayed a little to dance on the floor. Tommy loved how she felt in his arms.

"Let's go for a drive after this."

"Okay, as long as I get some marshmallows."

"Anything for you." Kimberly held his coat as he went to pull the car around. Kimberly felt inside his pocket. She found the black small velvet box. She gasped as she opened it and found the ring. She covered her mouth as she begin to cry. Tommy came around. He got out and saw her holding the box.

"Kimberly!" She smiled at him. She threw her arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful! I love you, Tommy!" He held her tightly.

"Well, it's not yours until I ask."

"You better." He pulled away. He took it from her hand and got down on one knee. There was a crowd of people coming around the couple. "Kimberly, I have known you for a long time now. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the boys..."

"Girls." Kimberly said patting her stomach.

"Boys."  
"GIRLS!"

"Whatever. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" She smiled.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you." He put it on her finger and quickly kissed her. The crowd clapped. Tommy picked Kimberly up and twirled her around.

Once they got back to the house, Jason was still up. "So.." Kimberly showed the ring. "YES! Congratulation!" They hugged. Kimberly was beaming. As they talked, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Jason said picking it up. "Hello? Hey, okay. I'll...yes, Tommy is here. Bro, it's JoAnn." Tommy kissed Kim's forehead and took the phone

"Hello? What? JoAnn...Hey, is something wrong!"

_"I'm at the hospital!"_

"Oh god! What hospital? Are you in labor!"

_"St. Mary, please hurry."_

"I'll be right there." Kimberly looked up with major concern at Tommy clicked the phone off.

" Is there something wrong with the baby?" Kim asked.

"I gotta go to the hospital, I think she's in labor."

"I'll come with you," Kimberly said. She grabbed their coats.

"I'm coming too," Jason said grabbing his coat.

* * *

They made it to the hospital and found JoAnn in a room. 

"What's wrong?" A doctor was looking over stress.

"And you 3 are?"

"I'm Tommy, the baby's father."

"Well, right now, everything is much calmer. It was believed to be contractions when Ms. Harrison came in, but after several test, just false alarms. She and the baby are okay now."

"WillJoAnn be released soon?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, she can go as long as she promises me she will on bedrest from now on." JoAnn nodded. "Good. I'll get the release papers." The doctor left. JoAnn looked up at all 3 of them, anger in her eyes.

"I had been calling you for hours," JoAnn said.

"I was at dinner, my cell must havebeen off."

"Dinner, wonderful." JoAnn looked at Kimberly. JoAnn looked at Kimberly really for the first time. "What the hell is she doing here!"

"JoAnn, she was just as worried as I wa..."

"She's pregnant!"

"JoAnn, you need to..." Kimberly stood there as if not knowing what to say.

"You lied to me! You said she lost it!"

"She told me that so I would go back to you and the baby."

"Oh, really. She just wanted you to be with us!"

"Yes, I did. I really did. I didn't think I had the right to come between you two, especially since..."

"You are the only reason he wasn't with me tonight! I could have lost my child again, thanks to you!"

"That's enough JoAnn. She is pregnant as well, and my fiancee. You will not speak to her like that okay."

"Fiancee, great, that is just great!" JoAnn pulled for her clothes. "Get out! All of you! I didn't need you 2 hours ago, and I sure as hell don't need you now. Get out!" Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and followed Jason out.

* * *

About a month later, Kimberly was returning from the studio when she found JoAnn outside the door to the house. She was nearin gher due date, so Kimberly was surprised to see herout and about, not resting. However, JoAnn hadn't been doing what the doctors said for the longest, whywould she change now.Kimberly parked her car. Jason had found a place for himself a newly owned apartment. Rocky helped find this cheap flat place and they would start working the dojo together. With Kim's decorative insight, she designed his own place, free of charge, he just paid for the furniture and paint. Thanks to Kimberly, Jason got his own bachelor pad he always dreamed off. 

"Hey."

"Where is Tommy?"

"Oh, I guess he went out to get some things for the house. What's wrong?"

"He promised me he would help pack up my things today."

"Oh, yes. I know that. Tommy knows, he didn't forget. He'll be by soon. He just had to get some things for me." Kimberly found the door key.

"Of course, everything isalways aboutyou," She muttered. Kimberly sighed. Tommy has been on stress level high, since he found out JoAnn was moving to New York, despite his wishes, because she wanted to get as far away from Tommy and his happy pregnant fiancee and their twins. She got a new job waiting for her when the baby is born and she wanted a change, much to Tommy's dislike.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No."

"JoAnn, come in, please."

"I'll be fine out here."

"Fine. But I have lunch here and..."

"I said I was fine!" Kimberly opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Gosh!" She put her bags down and walked to the kitchen. "I try to be nice, but oh no!" Kimberly opened her food and pulled down some plates. Just as she sat on the couch and opened the her bottle of water, the front door opened. Tommy and JoAnn came inside.

"Hey, you're back soon," Tommy said putting his bags away. "I'll be just a minute," he said to JoAnn. "Why did you leave JoAnn on the porch?" Kim looked at JoAnn.

"I didn't! I asked her to come in, she said no."

"Kim.."

"Don't Kim me! She's the bitch." Tommy covered her mouth and looked back at JoAnn.

"Just pregnancy talk, don't mind her." Tommy kissed her cheek. "Be nice." She bit his hand. Tommy pulled his hand away, shaking away the sting of her bite.

"I AM!" She ate her food.

"I gonna go change my shoes and shirt. Can you two behave for a minute?"

"YES!"

"Take your time," JoAnn said.

"Good." Kimberly rolled her eyes. Kimberly sipped on her glass until she saw Tommy completely upstairs.

"What is your real deal here, JoAnn?"

"What ever do you mean, Kimberly?"

"Why the sudden move to New York?"

"I have a job waiting to support myself and my daughter without your fiancee's help."

"That is such bull and you know it. There are plenty jobs here for you, I don't understand why you want to move all the way to New York. Can it really be just to get away from me?"

"I could care less about you."

"I know. Don't think I don't feel the same." Kimberly stood up to walk her plate and glass to the kitchen.

"You two are very selfish, you know that." Kimberly turned to her and slowly put her plate and glass down. "You are completely selflish!"

"Me selfish?"

"You and Tommy are very selfish! I am pregnant and you two could care less because you two are going to have your family. Your perfect twins, perfect home! Perfect life together!"

"That is not fair!"

"You get to have everything you have always wanted, a great career, great life, people adore you, your looks and grace, everything! Every fucking thing about you is perfect."

"I worked for all of that, but I am no where near perfect, I've made mistakes like everyone. I am not perfect."

"But you get everything! The perfect man, perfect house, perfect life with twins. I give him one, you give him 2." Kimberly closed her eyes to that.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! You couldn't be happier!"

"I am happy. Of course I am! I have no reason not to be!"

"Exactly, and what about me? I get nothing."

"That is not my fault. I didn't do anything to you. You are the one leaving the city. Tommy wants you here so he can be with his daughter and be with you. It is not our fault here, especially not mine!"

"Of course it isn't your fault! He loves you, he loves only you."

"You knew that as well, when you slept with him. He was drunk and you took advantage of that."

"I did not!"

"Don't try to fool me, or yourself. You have no one to blame for this, for the situation you are in, but yourself." JoAnn looked angrily at Kimberlywith tears rolling down her face. "So look in the mirror and blame yourself, not me, not Tommy, yourself."

"Tell Tommy I said, I don't need his help. I'll pack by myself." Kimberly watched JoAnn go to the door. Tommy came downstairs, having listened to the whole fight.

"JoAnn, wait... " Tommy said trying to stop her.

"Goodbye to both of you." She slammed the door behind her. Tommy opened the door and yelled for her, but JoAnn continued on. Tommy came back inside.

"I...I didn't mean to, Tommy, honestly. I swear, I would have just...but she..and...it just...not good I know."

"Why would you say those things to her?"

"She just..she really ticked me off!"

"You can't do that to her! You can't go off on her, she's pregnant!"

"So am I!"

"I know that, but JoAnn is..."

"She needs to understand, that we are both going to have your children here and we need to all get along, but I will not...

"She is due soon, Kimberly. I know she gets under your skin, she gets under mine as well, but we can't, she can't be feeling that way. As if we are against her, that's why she's leaving and..."

"I know, I know. Go, go help her."

"You sure?"

"YES! She needs you now, maybe you finally convince her to stay."

"Thank you." They kissed. "I'll be back, okay."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome." They kissed again.

* * *

A few days later, Kimberly was doing some late evening shopping and decided to stop by JoAnn's place to drop off a gift bag, she had gotten here to drop off some things for the baby and the long road trip ahead. JoAnn was leaving in the morning for New York City. She was going to be driving there with a friend. JoAnn opened the door and found Kimberly. Kimberly could smell the alcohol from her breath. Her friends were waiting for her, but she ran home get a few gifts she wanted to give them. JoAnn smiled and closed her door. 

"Well, hello."

"Are you drunk!" JoAnn smiled and put her coat on.

"What's it to you!"

"You are pregnant!"

"So!"

"What about your baby!" JoAnn buttoned her coat and shrugged.

"That is none of your concern, by tomorrow, we will be gone and you and your husband will have forgotten all about us, which was always your plan."

"That is not true! How could you drink while you are pregnant!"

"Get out of my way!" JoAnn went to her car.

"You are not driving drunk!" Kim placed her hand on the door. JoAnn shoved Kimberly aside. Kimberly caught the door before she could close it.

"Let the fucking door go!"

"I will not allow you..." JoAnn kicked at Kimberly. Kim's reflex allowed her to move away before JoAnn could land the blow. Kimstumbled back and satto the ground. JoAnn, drunk, missed her. Lucky for JoAnn, or Kimberly might have seriously killed her, if she did hit her. Kimberly stood up quickly and hit the door. JoAnn found her keys. "You know who I feel sorry for! I feel very sorry for! That baby! That baby in you! It has to have a mother like you!" JoAnn started her car and sped off. Kimberly went through her purse for her cell phone. She got into her car as she dialed for Tommy.

_"Hey, baby, what..." _

"She's drunk!"

_"What?" _

"JoAnn!"

"_Where are you!"_

"Following her...Tommy, she is fucking drunk and driving! Can you believe that!"

"_Kimberly just come home."_

"NO! I have to stop her before she kills that baby or herself!"

_"Kimberly, come home..." _

"Tommy, someone has to..."Kimberly was looking ahead through the traffic, when she saw as JoAnn's car weaves in and out of traffic. "I mean, she's completely insane...!" Kimberly screamed over the phone as JoAnn's car collided into a light pole, which caused a trunk to turn over, causing other accidents in the road. Kimberly slammed on her brakes, before any damage could happen to herself. She dropped the phone, stepping out of the car and gasped at the sight of all the crashes. Kimberly covered her mouth at the screams from people.

_"KIMBERLY! KIMBERLY!" Tommy screamed after hearing her scream. "KIMBERLY! ANSWER ME!" _

Kimberly advoiding the power lines as she made it to JoAnn's smashed car. She screamed as she jumped back to open the door when sparks came at her.  
"Okay, just breath and don't touch the wires, Kimberly." Kimberly slowly opened the door. JoAnn was slouched over the wheel. Covered with blood. "JOANN! JOANN! WAKE UP!" Kimberly slightly pushed her head back. JoAnn groaned as Kimberly pulled her free from the sparks. JoAnn woke up on the ground. "JoAnn, are you okay?" Kimberly held the gash on her head and neck to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me, okay."

"Just let me die," she said weakly.

"NO! No, you listen to me! You will not talk like that! Help will be here soon, okay! You are going to be fine." Kimberly ripped at her shirt to make cloths to stop the blood coming from JoAnn. "God! I need help! HELP ME! SHE'S PREGNANT!" A few people came over. Cops and ambulances arrived. A paramedics came over to them.

"Are you okay? Is that your blood?"

"No! Help her!"

"Has she been in and out since the accident?"Kimberly nodded. "Miss, I am here to help you, my name is Mike, okay." JoAnn shook her head. JoAnn cried out and held her stomach. "She's losing a lot of blood. Are you contracting?" JoAnn nodded.

"I think her water broke like 15 minutes ago," Kimberly said holding the cloths to her head.

"Wow, you are dilated and fast," he said checking her. "We better get you to the hospital fast." On the ride, the paramedic hoped JoAnn could make it, but she was already at 10cm and the baby wasn't waiting. "Okay, push!" She screamed.

"You're doing great," Kim said holding her hand.

"I can't..I can't.."

"Push!" Paramedic and Kim's voice losing focus to JoAnn.

"Mike, her vitals are crashing. She's losing too much blood! We have to stop that!"

"JoAnn, stay with me." The heartrate decreasing. "JoAnn!"

"Promise me...promise me you'll call her..ca-ca her..Elizabeth.."

"JoAnn, you'll going to be okay. You'll name her in the hospital with Tommy, okay. Don't worry about that, just bring her into the world."

"Prom..promise me!"

"I will, okay. I promise. We can call her Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a perfect name for a girl. Beautiful name."

"She's bleeding out, Mike. Delivery that baby now!" Mike worked on the getting that baby free, as Bert worked on stopping the bleeding out from the wounds, but nothing worked.

"What..what does that me..mean..." Kimberly looked frantically at Mike as he held the baby's head, trying to get her out. JoAnn's rate went to flat as the baby was finally free. Bert and Mike worked on stopping the blood. Kimberly looked at the crying beautiful baby girl as she final appeared. "Is she dead! Is she dead!" Monitors all showing a flat heartbeat.

>  
>  
>  
>

_oooooooooohhh...cliffhangers are the best._

_Thanks for all the reviews out there. Final chapter is next!_

_until next time_

_:P_


	3. Forever

**TIL THE END**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, Disney, Saban, everyone in their production and management, but not me, damn it, why couldn't I be lucky!_

_It is the **LAST **chapter of the last** STORY** to the** TRILOGY!** Aren't ya excited and sad! I sure as hell am, excited that is. Another one is finished. Wow, long, long process that is just great for the soul. I love and enjoyed every moment, even the losthours of typing. Thanks to my trusty Christian Castro and Josh Groban songs to get me through the early morning typing sessions. Too all those songs that make your heart flutter, I dedicate a few of those into this story. I love Westlife, they were thevision to this third and final chapter to the long story. And I know when I listen to their songs of love and passions, it confirmes to me, true love exist, you just gotta be willing to look out for it, because sooner or later it will come and bit you in the ass! _

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe it is the final chapter. It's the end, guys, the end of the 3-part story! Can't believe this all started from "Home to Me" then onto "Idealistic Daydream" and now here in this moment, "Til the End". _

_Thanks for all the reviews out there. I really appreciate all the kind words. Thank you all!_

_Thanks for all the reviewers out there that took the time to leave the notes. I really appreciate and love you guys for all the kind words of encouragement and drive. That's always to my girl, PJ, Natedog, and my TL4Ever, baby, you don't know what you do to me. I can't wait until Vegas. Gives me chills just thinking about it. Of course to my new net buddy and gf, Mili, can't wait to release on the world another one of our madness stories. TwinPower! Hehehe! _

_Enjoy!_

_:P_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forever**

Tommy ran into the hospital. He had gotten the call that he was needed at St. Mary's Hospital. Tommy arrived in the room and found Kimberly holding a baby. Besides her laid JoAnn. Her eyes closed, no lines or monitors on. Kimberly turned to Tommy, tears in her eyes. Tommy stepped more into the room. The sight caused tears to form in his eyes. Kimberly holding a baby, a baby in a pink blanket, his daughter. His child.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never_

"Kimberly?" She smiled at Tommy. Tommy walked over to her.

"She's beautiful, Tommy." Tommy pulled back the blanket over his daughter's faceand with tears in his eyes, he saw his daughter for the first time. He touched her face.

"She's so tiny."

"Elizabeth."

"What?"

"JoAnn wanted to call her Elizabeth."

"Is she..." Kimberly nodded.

"Here, hold her. Take your little girl. I think...She looks like her daddy." Tommy took her as she started to cry. Tommy kissed Kim's forehead as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hey, Elizabeth. It's your Daddy. You are so beautiful, my precious baby girl." He kissed the baby. A doctor came in.

"Mr. Oliver?"

"That's me," Tommy said looking up from his daughter to the doctor.

"From the accounts of Michael Ryan and Bert Chaplain, JoAnnHarrison gave you, Tommy, all the rights to your daughter." The doctor handed over a will that was written out just tonight. "Before she died, she wanted to make sure of that." Kimberly signature was at the bottom as well. Tommy looked at the document.

"When did she di..uh, die?"

"About5 minutes ago."

"I wasn't there."

"It's okay. She wasn't in pain, it's what she wanted. She wanted her final moments to be with Elizabeth." Kimberly rubbed his back.

"Is she..is my daughter okay?"

"Very much. She is a healthy 6 pounds 2 ounces, beautiful girl. One of the most beautiful babies brought in."

"Can I take her home?"

"Of course. We have checked her out and she is completely healthy. No problems at all. We have called JoAnn's guardian parent, but.."

"Her real parents, they died years ago. She lived with an aunt in Nevada before she, uh, went to UCLA. I should try and..."

"We will contact her."

"We don't have anything at home! No milk! No crib..."

"Calm down, calm down, Tommy. I have some diapers and we can buy milk on the way home and..."

"I'm not ready, Kim. We're not prepared for this. I can't...I mean, I thought at least a few weeks..."

"Most parents aren't prepared months after their baby is born, Tommy. But you have a strong lady here. You two will be fine." Kimberly smiled and nodded. "Now, let's make this all official withthe birth certificate." Tommy went over to the doctor and they did the signing off on everything. "Her name, Tommy?"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Rose Oliver." Kimberly smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kimberly was carrying some clean bottles upstairs when shesaw Tommy standing by his daughter's crib from the steps. It was nearly 4 in the morning. Kimberly had changed the baby and gave her a fresh bottle. They have had Elizabeth for nearly 2 days now. Tommy's parents very excited to see their first grandchild. They wanted to throw a party for everyone to come and meet the baby officially this coming weekend. 

_You are the sun,  
You are my light,  
And you're the last thing on my mind,  
Before I go to sleep at night_

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I thought I left you sleeping," Kimberly said coming into the nursery.

"Yea." Kimberly put the empty bottles away. "You didn't wake me."

"You have had her since we got home. I thought I would let you rest a little bit."

"Are they all like this?"

"Babies?" He nodded. Kimberly laughed. "Yes. Come to bed, Tommy." Tommy rubbed the baby's back and followed Kimberly to their bedroom. He got behind Kimberly on the bed. Kimberly clicked off the lamp. Tommy hugged her and kissed her head.

"You sure she is okay?" Kimberly opened her eyes.

"She's fine, Tommy." Kimberly turned to face him. Kim cupped his face. "She's not going to jump up and run away, she can barely hold her head up." Kimberly smiled. They kissed. "Okay, let's get some rest."

"I know I should, but.."

"Go to sleep." Tommy sighed. Kimberly laid to his chest.

_We've had our fun,  
We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that road,  
We'd learn to give and take,  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed,  
Cause you make loving you, so easy for me_

His head jerked up after just 5 minutes of resting it to the pillow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kim laughed. Tommy looked toward the baby monitor.

_When trouble's on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease_

"She is fine you know. Are you going to be like this with our twins?" Kimberly asked.

"Damn right." Tommy kissed her head. "Maybe I should..." Tommy sat up.

"Thomas James Oliver, lay down and hold me or I will strangle you!" Tommy smiled and did it. She hugged him as well. They kissed and fell asleep.

_There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Wanna spend forever with you_

_I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never_

_I will love you now forever_

* * *

At nearly sunrise, Tommy woke up on his stomach. He felt around the bed for Kimberly and found her spot bare and cold. On the baby monitor, the lights were glowing on the monitor. He could hear soft singing. 

_Il vento che soffia piano  
Questa notte cambia il mio destino  
E sento che il cuore  
Ancora si sorprenderà? _

_La vita ora ha più? senso  
Se guardo questo cielo immenso  
E la luna inamorata  
S'illuminerà? di me  
E sarà?  
Adesso tutto è? diverso  
I tuoi occhi sono due stelle nell'oscurità?_

_All'improvviso amore  
Come il mare  
M'invade il cuore e l'anima  
E mi salverà?  
E sarà? naturale come respirare_

Adesso tutto è diverso  
Respiro te nell'universo  
I tuoi occhi sono due stelle nell'osc

Tommy stood in the doorway as Kimberly sat in the rocking chair, feeding the baby as bottle as she sung to her. Little Elizabeth staring up at her. Kimberly smiled. Tommy came up behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Tommy said placing his hand on her shoulder. He bent down and kiss the top of Kim's head. His finger ran along baby Elizabeth's face. "How is she?"

"Hungry." Kimberly pulled the bottle from her mouth and showed it. "Sucking it down fast."

"I see that." Kim placed the bottle back into her mouth. Tommy kissed the baby's forehead.

"You want to finish up feeding her?"

"Really?"

"She's your daughter, of course you can."

"She's your daughter as well."

"I know. I love her just as though if I carried and birthed her myself."

"She loves you so much. You two are bonded and it's only been a few days"

"I just wish.."

"Me too."

* * *

They took a little nap after putting the baby down again. Kimberly woke up and found it was just 9 am. As Kim looking for a change of clothes, Tommy turned on the shower. 

"We haven't showered together in a while."

"Only because, I'm getting too big for the both of us to fit." Tommy chuckled.

"No, you're not. Come on." They stepped in. Tommy washed his wife down from head to toes. Kim loved the way he would wash her hair. After the shower, he wrapped her into a towel and laid her on the bed. Kim was smiling, as he begun to give her a full massage, from feet to head with lotion before they both got dressed.

"Honey, we have to decided on what color for the nursery."

"Blue."

"TommY!"

"What? I told you, they are boys."

"And Elizabeth? Besides, you don't know that for sure if these are boys."

"Oh, but I do. Boys. Twin boys. We haven't hardly even thought of names," Tommy said realizing that.

"I was thinking, Thomas Samuel or Jonathan Thomas for boy, and Trisha Ann or Rose Christine. Oh, and you know I love Samantha for a girl too."

"You want to name our girl after my mom?"

"Of course, she's your mother, she was and will forever be special to you. Plus Trisha is just Trini and Aisha combined since I always promised to my girls, we would name our first girl after each other. How about Rose Trisha Oliver."

"I was thinking, maybe, Jason for one boy and TJ, Tommy Junior for the other."

"You know you have to pick a godfather."

"Jason."

"And Rocky?"

"Rocky will understand."

"Riiiiight."

"Jason, is my bro, Beautiful."

"Fine, you can break Rocky's heart."

"Come here." Tommy pulled her by the waist as he sat on the bed. He rubbed her belly. "Jason may be their godfather in letter, butour boys..." Kimberly looked up at him quickly. "Or girls will have many godfathers and godmothersas well. Plus, Rocky had already got the Uncle Rocko stickers all around the place." Kim laughed. "It'll all work out."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Of course!"

"I have you right." They kissed.

"That you do."

* * *

Tommy was painting the nursery as Kimberly laid in their bed, playing with Elizabeth. She was rubbing her stomach and head. Tommy came into the room in just overalls, multiple paint on his pants. 

"How's it coming?"

"Great. I'm done. I'm gonna go shower." Tommy pulled his clothes off. Kimberly lifted Elizabeth and feed her some more of her bottle. Tommy came out and slipped on some boxers. He got on the bed behind Kimberly.

"She's gotten so big this last month."

"I know." Elizabeth held his finger. Tommy reached over and kissed her hand. He took over holding the bottle. Kimberly's hand came back and held his head. They kissed.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too. Always and forever," he said.

* * *

Tommy decided that he wanted to marry Kimberly before the babies were born. He had planed the wedding for December 15, but pushed it back to later. Kim woke up, pregnant and not happy much. It was Christmas Eve. 

"Come on, honey. Time to wake up," Tommy said shaking her.

"Tommy! It's Christmas Eve, I'm still pregnant and tired. Leave me alone."

"Can't do that, now come on."

"Why!" Tommy helped her out of the bed. He lead her downstairs. The house was decorated for Christmas, with a huge tree with tons of gifts under it. "Where are we going?"

"Come on," he said leading her to the back.

"What's going on?" Tommy opened the backdoor and Kim gasped. It was decorated as if it was a wedding. Tears started falling down her cheek.

"I thought you were throwing a party?"

"Oh, yeah, Rocky was suppose to lead you to believe that. It was planned."

"You are soo wonderful!" Kim said hugging him. Trini and Aisha took her arms.

"Let's go get you ready," Kim's mother said.

"I can't fit into any wedding dress."

"We got the best one for you," Aisha said. They went inside and Kim got into a dress almost exactly like the wedding dress she wanted after the babies were born, but especially fitted for her now.

Kim and Tommy stood up with all their family and friends surrounding them. The priest began to ceremony. Tommy held Kim's hands tight, never taking his eyes off her for too long.

"And now for the vows." Kimberly went first.

"I have always wanted to marry a prince, but I found someone better. This maybe a cliche, but I knew from the first moment I saw you, you were the love of my life. There never will be another man, I love more than I love you, Tommy." Tommy couldn't help it and cupped her face. Everyone laughed as he kissed, unable to hold back one. Tommy wiped away her tears.

"Suppose to wait for the signal," Jason said nudging him.

"Sorry." Kim laughed. "Go on."

"I joyfully give myself to you today, to be your wife...your...I find myself so lucky that I found someone better than any prince. You are the true love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as Mrs. Oliver."

"And now, Tommy."

"You are a short lady, I promise I won't hold that against you if our children are short too." Kim smacked his chest hard. "Ow." Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay. I love you, Beautiful. And I might not be that prince charming, but I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are a queen..." Kim smiled and wiped away the fallen tears down his cheek. "And as I am here with you Kimberly, looking at you, looking into your eyes and I am stunned..." Kimberly reached up and kissed him. Everyone laughed again.

"Go on." Tommy noddedto her.

"From the first moment I met you, I knew you were special. From the first kiss, I knew no one else could come within miles of that feeling. You ignited me, and that fire has never left me adn will never leave us. Nothing in this world compares to what I see, to what I feel right now. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life in your arms and waking up besides you. I love you for all eternity, Beautiful."

"And now for the rings. Do you Kimberly Ann Harte, take this man, Tommy James Oliver to be your husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She put the ring on his finger.

"And do you, Tommy James Oliver take this woman, Kimberly Ann Harte to be your wife, for better or worse, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He put the ring on her finger.

"By the powers infested from God and the state of California. I now pronounced thy, husband and wife...you may" Tommy bent down and kissed Kim quickly. They didn't stop, Kim wraped her arms around his neck, while Tommy hugged her.

"You may now continue to kiss your bride." Everyone laughed and cheered, but Kim and Tommy didn't care.

"Save some for the honeymoon," Jason said nudging Tommy, who finally pulled away. Everyone clapped. Tommy picked up the end of her train, Kim held it as he lifted her into his arms. Everyone was throwing rice as they walked down the aisle as the new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver.

>  
>

* * *

>  
> 

Tommy came into the house to find Kimberly sitting around with Aisha and Trini. Trini was rocking the now, 3 month old Elizabeth. It was now after Christmas. Kim's babies were supposed to be due around by now, but now it was nearing New Year's Eve and no end in sight. Doctors were thinking inducing her pretty soon, probably after the holiday

"Hello my beautiful ladies!"

"Hey, Tommy," everyone said, but Kimberly.

"Hey, baby," Tommy said kissing his daughter before going over to Kimberly. She moved away when he went to kiss her. He missed and hit the back of her head. "Okay. I brought the lunch you all order."

"Great." Aisha took the bags.

"10 days Tommy! Tommy fucking days!"

"Hey! Hey, not around Liz!" Trini said covering the baby's ears. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Did you go by the studio?" Tommy asked pulling out the food for all of them. He placed it on the table.

"YES!"

"What happened?" Tommy said taking the baby so Trini could eat.

"They kicked me out."

"Why?"

"They said I was being too bitchy and to go home until the babies are born." Tommy smiled. Aisha laughed.

"It's hasn't been too long, Kim. Just wait, our babies will be here soon."

"Yea, yea. That was sweet the first few times. Now you're just damn annoying. Go away." Tommy sighed and placed the baby into her playpen. He covered the now sleeping Elizabeth.

"Want anything else ladies?" Tommy asked.

"Get me a muffin and juice." He nodded and went to kiss Kimberly again, but she pulled away. He held his hands up in defense. He came out with a blueberry muffin.

"I don't want blueberry!" She shoved it away making a face. "Cranberry orange! OH! I'll just get it myself!" She tried to get up. "Ahh! Damn it! Damn you two! Get out, get out, get out! GET OUT!" She yelled at her stomach. Everyone looked at each other.

"Yea, that's sound good."

"Great idea," Aisha said following Trini's lead. Trini and Aisha took their food into the kitchen. Tommy followed them. Kimberly sighed and sat there trying to calm down. She struggled and got up. She walked over to Elizabeth's crib. She rubbed the baby's back and kissed her head.

"Your Mommy is such a brat ass...pain." Kimberly went into the kitchen. Tommy looked up from his food and smiled at Kimberly. She hugged him. "I am soo sorry. I know, I haven't been the best person over the last week and..." Tommy hugged her back.

"And month," Aisha quietly added. Trini laughed.

"It's okay, Beautiful. We all understand. It's not easy carrying babies, especially overdue twins." Kimberly nodded.

"Well, can't say they aren't like their father. Always running late," Aisha said. Kimberly glared at her. Tommy feed her some of his pasta. They kissed.

>

* * *

> 

Inside the hospital, Tommy stood beside Kimberly. She was crying against another round of contractions. He pressed his lips to the side of her forehead, as she breathed deep through contractions. She had been in labor now for over 34 hours now. She was already 12 days overdue and was more of a pain than ever before. She wanted to go without any pain medication, which would turn to a big mistake by her accounts.

"Does it have to be this nosy? I don't remember it being this nosy? Why is it sooo noise?" Kim groaned.

"They are just doing their job, okay, don't mind them," Doctor Carter said. Some rooms down, people were celebrating their babies being born, and that the New Year's countdown was coming up shortly.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," Tommy said.

"Don't talk."

"Wha..."

"Shhh," Kim said covering his mouth as a contraction hit. Pushing his face away when he tried to talk.

"Why do I have to..."

"Just be quiet!" She yelled and groaned. Tommy closed his mouth. After a few minutes, Kim breathed deeply and grabbed Tommy's hand. "I love you," she said. She kissed his hand repeatly. She held his face and kissed him. Tommy mouth the same to her and her stomach. He kissed her forehead, then on the lips again.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you talking?"

"Wha…now, I can talk?"

"Oh, yes, yes, baby." She held his face and kissed him again. "I just can't take your voice during a contraction." She kissed his hands then kissed on the lips again.

"Oh," he said. "Well…I..you are doing soo..."

"Oh, shut up!" She said pushing his face away again. Outside, both parents stood with friends sitting down as well. It was New Year's Eve. About a half an hour from the countdown. They were at the party, when they heard Kimberly had finally reached 10 centimeters, so they rushed to the hospital to welcome the baby into the world.

"Okay, doctor, I'm ready. I'm ready for the drugs."

"Oh, Kimberly, it's far too late for them now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a window for the time the drug can be administrated, and well, you said no, then and when I asked you at 7 centimeters, you said no again. Now it's over with you can't have them."

"No, no, I want the drug. Give me the damn drug! Give me the bloodly drugs now!"

"The window is closed, sorry." She changedmore gloves and fixed her mask back to cover her mouth.

"NO, open, open the window. Open the fucking window!Tommy, tell her to open the window!"

"It's closed," the doctor said.

"Honey, its…"

"No, open it, break it down, tear it open! Do somethin..anything…please," Kim moaned as another contraction hit. Tommy grabbed her hands. "Tommy, go get the drug, please."

"The doctor said…"

"I don't care what she said! She's fired, now go!"

"Come on, Kimberly, time to really push."

"Ahh!"

* * *

"PUSH! KIMBERLY!" Kim screamed out. 

"I HATE YOU!" She turned to Tommy. "YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE MISTER!" Tommy nodded and held her hands tighter, as she gripped his hands just as tight. He kissed her forehead.

"Just push, Beautiful. Hate me later."

"AHHHH! That does it! OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled. The doctors smiled. Kimberly pushed harder. "Come on, Kim. You are doing so well," the doctor said. Kim shook her head and collapsed to the bed. She had been doing about 3 rounds of pushing and nothing.

"No, I can't…I can't do it anymore, Tommy." He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, you can, Beautiful. Come on. Push."

"No, no, no, please, no more." She buried her face in his chest and cried. "I can't…it hurts! I can't…" He rubbed her back and arms.

"Come on, Beautiful, don't you want new year's babies?"

"NOOO! I can't…it hurts…Tommy, please…" she said threw the tears. "Help me."

"I'm here, Beautiful. I'm here and I am not going anywhere. Now push!"

* * *

It was just 1155 pm. Jason and Rocky brought some cake, champagne, and snacks so everyone can celebrate new years even though they were in the hospital. 

"Tommy, I can't…please, Tommy, make it stop," she was crying harder.

"You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this." He kissed her on the lips, but she shook her head. "Now, push!" She looked at him and shook her head. "Beautiful, look at me." Kim looked up. "I love you, I love you so much, now push." He gave her a kiss on the lips. He helped her sit up a bit and she pushed down. They could hear the countdown outside as Kim was pushing.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" could be heard, along with the screams of the new addition to the Oliver family. Tommy cut the cord and the baby boy was taken away by a nurse. Less than a minute later, the second baby was born, another boy as well. Kimberly cried with Tommy. The first baby was placed on her chest.

"He's beautiful Kimberly."

"He looks like me a little."

"He does," Tommy said.

"And here is baby 2." A nurse placed the second hollering baby into Kim's other arm. She cried harder. Tommy kissed both his sons and Kimberly. Tommy ran outside to tell everyone. Everyone jumped up, but Tommy's mother who was holding Eliabeth.

"Welll!"

"Boys! Boys! We have sons!"

"OH!"Kim's mother hugged him tightly.

"How's Kimberly? How's my baby!"

"Okay. I better go back before she yells..."

"TOOMMY!" Everyone laughed. Tommy looked back.

"GOOO!" Aisha shoved him back inside.

* * *

After they cleaned each newborn and dressed him in the clothes, Kimberly brought, everyone was allowed into the room. They all piled in to get a close look of the babies. They all stood in the room, watching Kimberly with the newborn sons. 

"They are so perfect, Tommy. Our sons," Kimberly said as she rocked and kissed them.

"Our sons." Tommy kissed her head. Tommy took one so the others could see them better.

Everyone went closer around the bed, as Kimberly held one son up while in bed, while Tommy held his other son. Everyone was taking pictures.

"Well, what are their names!"

"Tommy and I decided on, that this little one," Kimberly said as she removed more blanket from his face. "He will be Alexander Thomas Oliver."

"And he will be Christopher James Oliver," Tommy said rocking his son. Everyone nodded.

"Ahh! You two have a Liz, Alex and Chris now." Kimberly smiled and laughed at Aisha's comments. Kim's mother took one son again.

"Perfect names. They are so beautiful. I am a grandmother. I feel old." Everyone laughed. Tommy handed his son over to his mother. Elizabeth in Trini's arms after Trini handed one baby around to another person.

"Oh, he looks a little like Kimberly." Tommy sat on the bed with his wife. He put his arm around her.

"They are too gorgeous! You two are so lucky." Aisha took one baby again. It was a little game call ring around the babies. Everyone took their turns holding the boys, each savoring in the moment.

"We know." Kimberly looked up to Tommy. "I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"I know how you feel." They kissed.

"Thank you, Tommy."

"No, thank you, Beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful. So much." Tommy lifted her chin and they kissed again. Many pictures taken of that moment, along with the camera still going on. It hasn't been turned off since Kimberly arrived to the hospital. Kimberly and Tommy looked around at their family with their sons.

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings_

_To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place  
It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings_

Tommy looked at Kimberly and nodded. She touched his chest and nodded. He bent down and they kissed.

>

>

>

>

**_the end, _****_oh sweet mercy the end! I am soo happy, little sad, just a wee bit, but man, do I love this. Now, I get to start other stories. So, thanks once again, so thankful to be given this chance to put my work and a part of myself out there onto the world. I hope you all have enjoyed yourself through these 3 stories, I know I have. Thanks and love ya_**

**_until next time_**

**_catch ya on the flipside_**

**_and any other way to say goodbye_**

**_BABYE_**

**_:P_**

* * *

**Special Thanks**

Cranelove, my sister, my twin, love ya girl, gonna miss you next week  
Danhyde girl, thanks for sticking with me through all my tales  
Giggles, love drama too, so much in my life, might as well accept it and write about it  
Kyla, thanks, I like my stories too  
Devin, thanks, bawling too,  
Taylor, Regan, True Romantic, Baby-Prue, Zila1200, thanks Margieboots, cool name, Margie is my fave Simpson  
Hansongirl14 (you know Hanson suck, just playing :)  
LeoGurl876, thanks also for coming on the ride to my madness  
Chanelle Summer, especially thanks  
Jedi4jesus19, you rock dude

**Thanks to you all for sticking with me and continuing to leave reviews with great notes of inspiration. I really appreciate it and love you all very very VERY much for it.**

**And to those that don't review, shame, shame on you! Don't you see how your name will be idolized in gold(well, not gold, you get the point) Anyways, thanks for reading it as well, at least you didn't flame me :)**

**Thanks to all, I'll be writing soon!**

**Babye :)**


End file.
